


Furries

by Hypi



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi
Summary: Tooth rotting fluff from a tweet I saw. Hiiragi barking at Kedama.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Furries

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fluff in ages. Let alone fluff over 1k words. Please be nice :))))

Shizu didn’t think much of it when Mafuyu asked him and Hiiragi to dog sit Kedama. He didn’t think anything of the knowing yet amused glint Mafuyu had as he left Hiiragi’s house to go finish packing for his small tour with Given. He simply thought that Mafuyu had assumed something about their relationship. He never felt so wrong in his life. Little did he know, his beloved boyfriend and his childhood friend’s dog have full-blown conversations with barking.

Hiiragi was finally spending some quality time with his boyfriend, after years of mutual pining yet never saying anything. The stolen glances, far too long stares, the intentional brush of shoulders, him crying against Shizu’s back when he lost two of his most dear childhood friends. They were here, together cuddling up against the couch attempting to watch whatever was on the TV. However, that was being done in vain. Hiiragi being too engrossed in the firm warmth that Shizu, too engrossed in his scent of shampoo and faint cologne he puts on every morning. 

Hiiragi could feel himself slowly drifting to sleep, using Shizu’s heartbeat and warmth to lure him closer to a midday nap. He could tell Shizu was slowly succumbing to a nap as well as he felt him pull him against his chest, wanting him as close as possible from where they were lying on the couch. Hiiragi could feel himself on the very edge of sleep, his eyes getting heavy, his body slowly becoming more limp and relaxed and Shizu’s arms. Just as he and Shizu were finally succumbing to sleep Hiiragi spotted a small ball of white fluff dashing across the room. 

Hiiragi was quick to ignore it, hoping Kedama wasn’t going to be in one of his moods and start barking at him. He was desperate for this time with Shizu, desperate to finally sleep in his arms. So Hiiragi offered in vain to whatever gods were watching him to please let Kedama stay quiet. 

It was only a mere 30 seconds of small paws tapping against the wood floor and climbing the couch before Hiiragi could hear the small dog’s barks inches away from his body. Hiiragi quickly awoke on mere instinct having done this dance a hundred times with this dog with a cat’s name. With no hesitation or consideration of his nearly asleep, face scrunched up with annoyance boyfriend. He barked back at Kedama. Loud. 

Shizu quickly awoke at the loud bark thinking Kedama once again was picking a fight with the neighbors much bigger dog, groaning at the thought of standing up and leaving the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend to go and get Kedama to quiet down. Only to quickly look over to his side to find out that it was in fact his boyfriend who was barking back at Kedama. His face filled with near-feral energy, annoyance, renounced practice, and the slight dreariness of nearly being asleep. He could only blankly stare at his boyfriend barking at the white fluff ball. 

He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was having a conversation with Kedama by barking at the dog. Not only that but how it seemed that his boyfriend was in fact winning the argument with how Kedama seemed to finally back down, tail between his legs retreating to whatever room he was in previously. 

“Hiiragi” Shizu said sleep clearly evident in his voice “Did you just win an argument by barking at a dog”

Hiiragi could feel his cheeks heating up from the blank yet clearly amused stare from Shizu at what he just witnessed. He could only muster up the courage to simply mutter “Yeah, and what about it”

“How long have you been doing this Hiiragi”

“Since I first saw Mafuyu after Yuki died and saw that he had a dog. The fool named the dog with a cat’s name giving the dog quite an attitude. The moment he saw me he simply just started barking at me. I never backed away from a challenge so I just simply barked back. Mafuyu caught me barking at his dog and simply just mentioned in passing how Kedama seemed to listen to me when I barked back. I think a part of him was relieved to see that I still had what he called ‘spontaneous’ personality even after Yuki died. I’ve been doing it ever since.”

Shizu couldn’t say he was too surprised, knowing how Hiiragi can get. He could say he was surprised at how Hiiragi’s face seemed to become redder the more he discussed the origin of him barking at Kedama. How he seemed to try and hide his face in his side before sitting up properly to look away. 

“If you never back away from a challenge, why are you blushing and looking away from me telling me the story of how you assert dominance with Kedama” Shizu could barely hold back the laugh trying to escape his lips at how Hiiragi was reacting to the whole situation.

Hiiragi could feel his face burn even brighter, heat going from his face all the way down his neck. “SHUT UP SHIZU!!” Hiiragi quickly turned to face Shizu getting prepared to slap him “KEDAMA STARTED IT AND HE CLEARLY DOESN’T UNDERSTAND HUMAN LANGUAGE SO WHY DON’T I JUST BARK AT HIM.”

Shizu could feel his cool indifference break at seeing his boyfriend get so riled up and embarrassed at barking at a dog. All it took was one look at Hiiragi’s red and adorable face for him to break out in laughter. 

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING SHIZU!! ARE YOU THAT COLD HEARTED?? STOP LAUGHING YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD” 

“Awe Hiiragi, you know I love you,” Shizu said between gasps of laughter and catching his breath. 

Hiiragi could only get slightly redder if that were at all possible before slamming his face into the couch to hide from his embarrassments. He could only stay there for a moment before he could feel a tugging on his shirt collar forcing him not only to stand up but face Shizu’s face that was mere inches away.  
“Are you going to bark at me if I kiss you Hiiragi”  
“No”

The moment Shizu heard Hiiragi utter the word no, his lips were on his exploring his mouth and enjoying how close he could be with his chaotic boyfriend. Shizu could feel Hiiragi melting into his touch, once again enjoying the firm warmth he offered. It wasn’t long before Shizu grabbed the collar of Hiiragi’s shirt to drag them both into laying down on the couch. 

“I’m going to nap,” Shizu whispered into Hiiragi’s mouth before pulling away to get more comfortable. “You can either nap with me or chase after Kedama to bark at him again” 

“Shut up Shizu,” Hiiragi muttered before laying on top of Shizu. 

Shizu only pulled Hiiragi closer, feeling sleep slowly take over them both. Both enjoying the presence of each other in the midday sun.


End file.
